Vanilla Series
The Vanilla Series is Digital Works' brand for its hentai (pornographic) anime, most of which are based on hentai video games. In North America, the series is usually released by Critical Mass. However, at least three of the series was released by other studios. Stepmother's Sin is released by Anime 18, while Office Affairs and Co-Ed Affairs was released by Kitty Media. List of Vanilla Series * A Heat for All Seasons * Anyone You Can Do... I Can Do Better * Angel Blade * Bondage 101 * Booby Life * Bondage Mansion * Campus * Chains of Lust * Classroom of Atonement * Co-ed Affairs * Dark * Debts of Desire * The Dutchess of Busty Mounds * Endless Serenade * Girl Next Door * Hardcore Hospital * Holy Virgins * Hooligan * Hot For Teacher * I Love You * Internal Medicine * Invasion of the Boobie Snatchers * Issun Boushi * Love Doll * Maid Service * MeiKing * Milk Money * My Brother's Wife * Naughty Nurses * Nightmare Campus * Office Affairs * Perverse Investigations * Private Sessions * Private Sessions 2 * Punishment * Rxxx: Prescription for Pain * Shownoid Makoto-chan * Sex Exchange * Sex Ward * Sextra Credit * Sexual Pursuit * Sins of the Flesh * Slave Sisters * Slaves to Passion * Spotlight * Stepmother's Sin * Story of Little Monica, The :The Story of Little Monica is a 2-part series. The protagonist named Will returns to his island home after receiving an education. The city of Little Monica has degraded since he went abroad, and he can either sucumb to the city temptations or help to improve the situation. The female characters, Celia, her sisters Tina and Mei, and Miss Meow, will help him in returning the city to its original state. * Submission Central * Urotsukidoji: New Saga * Voyeur's Digest * Wicked Lessons : Wicked Lessons is a two-episode series, each thirty minutes long. When the story begins, Noelle's mother (who had married Shinichi's father) died in a car accident with her husband. After attending the funeral, Shinichi and Noelle return home, where Shinichi brutally attacks and rapes Noelle. Afterwards, he informs her that she will be transferring to Takamine College, where he will also begin his new career as a teacher. Once there, Shinichi begins to manipulate many of the women on campus, attempting to find out more information on the principal, Mr. Takamine. It is later revealed that many years before, Shinichi's father borrowed money from Mr. Takamine(who was a loan shark at the time) and found himself unable to pay the money back. He gave up many things in order to pay off his debt, including the college that had been in his wife's family for years. Eventually, he attempted to settle the debt by allowing Takamine to have sex with his wife (Shinichi's mother). The whole incident was witnessed by a young Shinichi, who could only sit by helplessly as his mother begged Takamine to stop. Later, Shinichi's father begged his wife to continue to have sex with Takamine; unable to bring herself to do so, she kills herself the next day by jumping off of a building. This incident, combined with witnessing his mother's rape at the hands of Takamine, has an adverse affect on Shinichi, who, after studying overseas for many years, returns to seek revenge for his mother's death. He forces Takamine into giving up his rights to the college, after revealing his knowledge of the sexual abuse that Takamine had subjected his niece to after adopting her when her parents died in a car accident. As the ultimate act of revenge, he forces Takamine's daughter, Elena, to have sex with him, while Takamine is tied to a chair and forced to watch. As he has sex with Elena, however, Shinichi begins to realize that he has romantic feelings toward Noelle, and begins to plan his future with her, not knowing that Noelle (who had been experiencing romantic feelings toward Shinichi for quite some time)has killed herself by jumping off of the roof of the school building, the reason being that she has accepted the fact that her feelings for her stepbrother will not be returned. * Xpress Train References External links * Official site * Category:Hentai anime and manga